Unique Structures
Introduction and Process for Approval Cities, towns, and villages dot the landscape of Eleutheria, and each such location has its own rich flavor and history. However, many locales share similar structures, and the building of such structures provide benefits that elevate a town above a mere crossroads in the highway to a true, thriving community. Each of these unique structures can be designed in any manner or style, so long as three conditions are met: #The structure must meet the requirements, whether they be size, block type, or other restriction. #The structure may not be merely made out of cobblestone. Use creativity and originality, there are many block types and countless styles to choose from! #The structure must pass inspection by the admin or ops--notify one via the forums or in-game chat when the structure is ready for approval. Once a structure has demonstrated that it meets the criteria set out below, the admin or ops will populate the structure with the requisite NPCs, thus giving your town the bonuses desired. The admin or ops can customize the NPCs (within reason) to meet the flavor of your town, whether that be choosing between several types of skins, weapon types, or even in some cases names or dialog. Do note, however, that the more creative structures will be considered prime candidates for more customization in the NPCs. The requirements for the size and block usage should not be considered mere minimums for acceptance, but guidelines and a starting point for an exciting and creative structure. Remember Rule Two! Finally, certain structures have multiple tiers of benefits or NPCs; expanding the structure will require only the upgrade cost and the remodeling necessary to meet the additional requirements. Economic Structures Bank Banks provide that most essential of economic services, the safeguarding of the money of the citizens. While the smallest local banks lack all but the most essential protections, the larger regional and international banks serve as a seat of commerce in a city, exchanging currency between far-flung civilizations and maintaining the wheels of commerce. An individual with money in the safes of an international banker may access that money from any international banker throughout the world, while money in the keeping of a regional banker may be accessed throughout a single nation. Tier 1: 300 denarii Requirements: 8x8x6, two teller windows NPCS Unlocked: Tool and Item Storage (Bank) Money Changer (Trader) Guards (two max) at 50d each Tier 2: 700d new, or upgrade cost 400d At least 14x8x8, wood or iron fence dividers, better than simple torch lighting Regional Banker (Bank, linked between towns in a nation) Guards (four max) at 50d each Tier 3: 1200d new, or upgrade cost 500d At least 16x16x10, glowstone lighting, four teller windows International Banker (non-upgradeable bank, linked between all International Banks) Apothecary Eleutheria's alchemists and healers often relied upon exotic ingredients for their potions and poisons, so when many of these creatures vanished from the forests and caves of the world, a crisis of sorts developed. Happily, other more distant lands did not suffer the same shortages, and the town apothecary sells many of these strange and unearthly items for use in various potent elixirs and draughts. Cost: 1000d Requirements: 8x8x8; Living Quarters, Shop Area, and Fireplace Unlocks: Ingredient Seller (Trader, Potion ingredients now inaccessible) Demolitionist The extinction or near-extinction of the artificial creature Suinae displodens, the "exploding pig," widely and colloquially referred to as the "creeper," caused a major crisis in the manufacture of explosives for mining and warfare. Although the creeper itself was originally created in the mythic days of ancient history, the secret of manufacturing sulphur for explosives was lost until the present day, when fearless Demolitionists began to offer it for sale at markets across Eleutheria. These Demolitionists sell only the explosive powder, counting on the technical acuity of the purchaser to craft the final explosives. Cost: 1000d Unlocks: Demolitionist, Trader NPC who sells sulphur for 1 denarii each Clay Pit While the continents of Eurus and Zephyros hold large quantities of natural resources yet untapped, the far northern continent of Borealis, the home to the vast majority of the world's population, lacks all but the smallest quantities of easily-accessible clay for the manufacture of bricks. Not to be deterred by the cruel tricks of natural phenomena, the citybuilders of Borealis dug deep into riverbeds and shorelines to find deeper deposits of clay. These wet, filthy, and dangerous pits hold the key to beautiful brickwork for Eleutheria's largest cities. Cost: 2000d Requirements: One chunk in total size, at least six blocks deep on average; at least twenty clay blocks in the pit; use of wooden (slabs, fenceposts) supports; a single building for the Pit Overseer. Unlocks: Pit Overseer, Trader NPC who sells clay for 1 sestertii each QUARRY 2000d Trader (Sells Cobblestone at 2 bronze coin per) three chunks in size, at least 10 deep, wooden supports and walkways, quarters Civic Structures HOSPITAL 2000d At least two chunksx10, six or more beds, exterior courtyard with a fountain Healer (Healer - wide range, slow speed) Combat Healer (Healer Follower) MONASTERY/CHURCH/CATHEDRAL/TEMPLE 1000d At least two chunksx10, ornamentation (gold, lapis, wool), altar (fire, stone, wool) Chanter (Bard) Healer (Healer - small range, faster speed) Priest (Itemgiver - once a week, single food item) TAVERN 1000d At least one chunkx10, minimum three tables, ten chairs, and one fireplace Bard (Bard) Merc Archer x3 (Follower) Merc Swordsman x 3 (Follower, regular strength high defense) Merc Spearman x 3 (Follower, high strength low defense) MUSIC COLLEGE 3000d Minstrel (Bard, Follower) BATHS 5000d At least 30x30x10, at least two distinct pools of water contained within Administrator (Healer, huge healing radius but very slow rate) Military Structures WATCHTOWER 200d At least two stories with window slits 2 archers GATES Tier 1: 200d, 8x4x8, at least one iron or wooden gate Two guards total, either footmen or archers Tier 2: 400d, at least 10x10x8, at least two iron or wooden gates Footman x2 (Guard) Archer x2 (Guard) Tier 3: 800d, at least one chunk in size, at least three iron gates Six guards total SHERIFF 3000d Allows up to 10 town guards (depending on # of cells 1 chunk, stone and stonebrick construction, at least two iron-barred cells BARRACKS 3000d At least two chunksx6, beds and single chests equal to desired number of troops Footman x 10 max, based on beds (Follower, regular strength high defense) Spearman x 10 max, based on beds (Follower, high strength low defense) At least additional 8x8 enclosed training area, at least three training dummies Archer x 10 max, based on beds (Follower) Potential Future Structures Inn - depends on progress in CustomNPCs mod